Far Too Long
by Danni1989
Summary: Season five one-shot. Elena's first weekend home after heading off to college. Lemon. Could be a two shot if enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something I wrote at the beginning of season five. As of right now it's just a little smutty one shot. Enjoy!

Let me know what you think. In a perfect world being apart would be the only problem they have.

* * *

"You really have to scram Gilbert. Your sister is going to be here and if you don't want to be even more scarred than you were when you walked in on us kissing before she went off to school, then you should leave. It's really for your own good." Damon insisted from the kitchen where he was making a gourmet meal for when his girl walked through the door. For this day all the Silas issues, the missing brother and the ostracized little Gilbert meant nothing. He was ignoring it all because Elena was coming home for the weekend.

"You're cooking, I'll assail my ears to your making out until food is served." Jeremy called back from the living room where he had commandeered the TV, hooking up his Xbox.

"It won't only be making out tonight. We'll be lucky if we make it out of the room fully clothed. I haven't seen her in weeks." Damon reminded him.

"I heard you two go at it all summer long and it was disgusting. But I may be convinced to leave if you feed me first." Jeremy bargained.

"Fine, when Elena gets here you can eat. Say hello to her and all that jazz but then you scram. Go hang out with some friends or something." He told him.

"What friends? Everyone at school thinks I'm some sort of freak. The only person I actually talk to is you. How is that for a depressing life?" Jeremy asked humorlessly.

"Don't let your sister think you're depressed or she'll never leave. I want her to have a normal college experience." Damon warned Jeremy.

"I won't. According to her I'm having a great time back at school and I'm hanging out with friends and not doing drugs. I'll let her believe that you really are a fantastic guardian." Jeremy told him rolling his eyes.

"Cut down on the sweetness or she'll know something is up. She needs to know that everything is fine here." Damon told him before returning to the pot on the stove. He stirred it and took a spoon of the sauce tasting it. "Damn I'm good."

"Yes sir." Jeremy called from the living room as the sounds of video games filled the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena grinned when she and Caroline pulled into the driveway.

"So I'll pick you up Sunday afternoon?" Caroline clarified, she needed to make sure that Elena wouldn't just opt out of coming back to campus.

"Yeah. Thank you for agreeing to let us cut classes today." Elena thanked her friend, leaning over in the car to hug her best friend.

"It was a compromise, we skipped our afternoon classes. It gives you all night tonight and all day tomorrow with Damon." Caroline said rolling her eyes. She still wanted Elena and Stefan to get back together, but she wasn't fighting with her friend about it anymore. It wasn't worth it to lose a lifetime friend over something so trivial.

"Alright, I need to see my guy. I'll see you Sunday most likely." Elena said hugging her friend once more.

"Most likely. I can't see Damon letting you out of bed." Caroline teased dryly.

"I wouldn't blame him too much. I missed him so much." Elena sighed as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She grabbed her bag and walked up the sidewalk. Before she could even open the door, Jeremy stepped out and hugged her

"Jer!" Elena enthused hugging her little brother fiercely.

"Hey Lena." He said hugging her back almost as hard. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Life isn't the same without you and Damon." Elena whispered. Jeremy picked up her bag and carried it into the house.

"Damon is in the kitchen, where he belongs." Jeremy told her and Elena laughed hearing Damon curse Jeremy quietly from the kitchen.

"I'll go see my sexy boyfriend." Elena told her brother as they walked deeper into the house.

"I'm leaving after he feeds me, so try to keep clothed until then, please and thank you. I don't need to see that." Jeremy told her as he went back to the Xbox and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby." She greeted him walked into his arms and kissing him quickly.

"That so wasn't your version of a "Hello" kiss. I don't get to kiss you for weeks and you just give me a little peck." Damon muttered. She kissed him again, deeper this time her tongue tangling with his. If they were human they would have needed to break apart but since they were both vampires there was no need to breath. He lifted her onto the counter so he could kiss her without having to bend and his hands crept under the hem of her shirt, caressing skin he hadn't had a chance to touch in far too long. Several minutes later the couple broke apart when a throat cleared behind them.

"I understand that the two of you are otherwise diverted, but I'm pretty sure pasta sauce isn't supposed to be on fire." Jeremy noted as the smell of smoke assailed them both.

"Shit." Damon shouted as he turned the stove off and put out the flames.

"You really couldn't smell that?" Jeremy asked humorously.

"Like you said, otherwise diverted." Damon reminded him as he poured out the charred tomato sauce and the mass of noodles in the other pot.

"So now what are we having for dinner?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"We are going to the Grill." Damon answered grabbing his keys and Elena's hand. Jeremy followed behind them as Damon tugged Elena to the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jeremy asked on the verge of laughing.

"We were supposed to be eating right about now, but since our dinner caught on fire here we are." Damon muttered, annoyed that his romantic evening was already going downhill. Not only did they have to be out in public, but they had to be out in public with Jeremy. It was definitely not Damon's idea of a good time. Not that Jeremy was all that bad of company most of the time, it's just that he wanted all of this time with Elena.

"Welcome home Elena." Matt greeted when they walked through the doors and took a seat in a booth.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Elena grinned while tightening her hold on Damon's hand. Though she missed all her friends around town, she wanted to spend the entire weekend trapped in bed with Damon. Preferably unclothed.

"What can I get you guys?" Matt asked them.

"Whatever you can bring to us that's really quick." Damon called out before the other two could answer.

"You in a hurry or something?" Matt asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, I need to get rid of the teenager so I can have my wicked way with my girlfriend." Damon explained.

"On that note I want whatever takes the longest to cook." Jeremy told Matt and Damon glowered at him

"You are vile, I wonder why I even put up with you." Damon muttered and Elena placed her hand on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Only because you enjoy getting into my sisters pants. If you're not nice to me that's not likely to happen anymore." Jeremy explained with a smirk on his face.

"This is true. Anyways, I'll have a burger, load it." He told Matt not even glancing at the menu.

"I'll have a chicken burger." Elena told him and Matt nodded.

"I'll have the same as Damon." Jeremy ordered, deciding to take mercy on them and eat something quick and easy.

"Sounds good. I would have thought you would have cooked something nice to Elena tonight." Matt noted.

"I tried but her superb kissing talents momentarily distracted me." Damon muttered still upset about his pasta sauce _en flambe. _

"So the great Damon Salvatore actually burnt a meal?" Matt asked trying to hide a smirk.

"No I set pasta sauce on fire and the noodles just all clumped together." Damon corrected not even bothering to hide his scowl.

"Nice." Matt laughed as he walked away to put their order in.

"So how's school going Jeremy?" Elena asked, always worried about her little brother.

"It's fine. It's a little awkward at times, considering the school had a memorial for me and everything. But overall it's fine." Jeremy told her, knowing he had to make it sound as realistic as possible. He knew if he told her that it was great and everything was going perfectly, she would never believe him.

"Okay, but is it getting easier at least?" She asked.

"Yes every day is easier than the one before it. True there are days that I don't want to get up and bother with school. I'm a hunter, a few more years of school isn't going to do much for me, but Damon always makes me go." Jeremy told her.

"That's good. I'll admit that I worried that Damon would let you skip school all the time and not care about your education. But I have to say I'm surprised. You two are doing quite well without me." Elena stated proudly.

"It makes you happy, it's my job to make sure you get it." Damon told her.

"I know this isn't how you imagined your life Damon, but I just want you to know how much it means to me." Elena told him, staring deep into his ocean blue depths.

"What?" He asked.

"You integrating yourself into my family, taking care of my brother. Being my rock through everything that goes on even before I finally admitted to loving you. You've been here more than anyone else and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. You never let everything you've lost distract you from making sure I don't lose anyone else." She confessed unable to break their locked gaze.

"You really should have waited until we were alone to tell me that. I just want to take you home right now." Damon told her, his voice huskier than it was.

"You can take me home after I eat my burger. Caroline is on this weird new age health food kick and our dorm room is filled with all sorts of disgusting crap. I try to tell her that we're vampires, we don't need to be on all those weird diets." Elena complained.

"My girl hasn't been eating good food since she's been gone. We'll have to rectify that this weekend." Damon told her.

"I need a friggin burger. Burgers are banned completely, chicken or otherwise." Elena complained as Matt returned with their food.

Once Matt left they all dug into their food, making conversation the whole time.

"I'm pretty sure this is better than whatever pasta related dish you had attempted to concoct." Jeremy pointed out.

"Not a chance. I cooking is incredible, this is mediocre at best.." Damon corrected.

"Jeremy's right in a way. Your food is amazing baby, but a burger is so good tonight." Elena told him.

"It is pretty good." Damon allowed as they finished eating. When they were all finally done, Damon paid the bill and they all walked back out to the Camaro.

"Actually I think I'll hang out here with Matt for a while before I head somewhere else. I will be home tonight so try to keep that in mind." Jeremy told them.

"Be home before curfew. You know what time that is." Elena told him.

"Damon doesn't give me a curfew." Jeremy whined.

"But I do. Be home." Elena told him sternly.

"Fine but you two better be done whatever particularly nasty things the two of you are planning on doing before I get home." Jeremy warned them.

"Deal." Elena said holding out her hand for a shake. Jeremy shook her hand and Damon looked at Elena with a look akin to impatience.

"Are you ready to go? We don't have a lot of time to get done everything that we need to get done, so to speak." Damon reminded her as he tried to urge her to leave.

"We have a whole weekend!" Elena muttered, exasperated with his desperate need for sex. Although if she was being honest, she wanted it just as much as he did.

"But that weekend starts now and much of the days will be spent with that brat." Damon argued, a nearly pouty look beginning to grace his features.

"Alright alright let's go. No need for you to start pouting." Elena muttered as she stood up and hugged her brother quickly.

"I'll be home at 10 sharp Damon. I don't want to hear anything when I walk through those doors." He told them seriously.

"Yes, fine. 10 sharp it is. We have to run Elena." Damon told her seriously as he took her by the arm and dragged her out of the Grill.

When they finally got back to the Boarding House; it even seemed like traffic was conspiring against them getting alone time together.

"Alone at last." Damon sighed happily as they walked up the front walk to the door.

"We're not alone until we're inside Damon. At this point someone could drive by and see whatever it is that you're planning on doing to me." Elena reminded him.

"I don't really care at the moment Elena. I just want to be alone with you and this is the most alone we've been since you got home several hours ago. Tonight is not going according to plan at all." Damon whined.

"Aw poor baby. Sometimes things go even better when they don't go according to plan. I'm sure the way we got together wasn't part of your plan at all." Elena told him.

"It definitely wasn't, because if it had gone with my plan we would have been together a long time ago." Damon told her opening the front door and ushering her inside.

"But it's still good the way it is. At least now we know just how committed to one another we are. Nothing will ever be able to come between us now." Elena told him stepping onto her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly.

"This is true." He allowed as he kissed her once again. Nearly a month is almost too long for them to be apart, he had visited her as often as he could but this was the first time she was able to make it home. He missed her far too much for her

to be gone any amount of time longer.

"I think you should take me upstairs to bed, we're wasting valuable time." She told him smiling at him.

"I think you're right. College is making you smart Miss Gilbert." Damon said as he picked her up when she was least expecting it.

"Hey!" She shrieked as he flashed them upstairs to his room and forcefully kicked the door shut. "You do know that I am very capable of doing that myself now right?"

"I'm very aware of your status as a card carrying member of the undead race, but I'm still faster than you." He said as he started trying to work her out of her clothes. She stood there watching him with a quizzical expression on her face. She didn't offer to help him, just watched as he struggled to get her undressed.

"Do you want help?" She asked as she could see it in his eyes that he was just going to tear her clothes off her body.

"That would be lovely thank you." Damon said sardonically, rolling his eyes to go along with the tone of his voice.

"All you had to do was ask." She tsked him, shaking her head. He glowered at her as she pulled her sweater over her head leaving her clad in just a lacy burgundy bra. He suspected under her tight jeans that matching panties were there. She undid the button on her jeans and pushed them to the floor leaving her clad in just as he expected the matching set of burgundy lingerie.

"I love that colour on you. It looks so beautiful. I can't even bring myself to not tear it off of your body." He sighed, the sight of her in the sexy lingerie making all his borrowed blood rush straight south.

"I thought you'd like it. Caroline and I went shopping yesterday after class." She told him as she spun around in a slow circle so he could appraise her at every angle.

"I'm so jealous that Caroline got to go shopping with you. I happen to think I'd really enjoy lingerie shopping." Damon murmured as he trailed his lips along her neck, leaving tender kisses and love-bites in his wake.

"It's not as fun as it sounds. I was in change rooms for over an hour trying on different sets, trying to figure out which ones you would like better." Elena explained.

"Ah but that sounds like a dream come true for a man like me." Damon corrected her as he continued his circuit along her neck.

"You wouldn't know, you weren't there." Elena sighed as his lips were slowly working her to a fever pitch and he wasn't even doing anything incredibly sexual.

"I would have loved to be" He said again as he continued his path down her shoulders now. She let out a loud moan then and her eyes were slowly drifting shut with the tender touches he was exhibiting.

"I need you Damon." She pleaded, as he kissed across her chest, lingering on her lace covered nipples for a fair amount of time.

"All in good time." Damon murmured against her chest.

"At this rate Jeremy will be home before you even get inside me." Elena muttered annoyed that he was giving every part of her body except where she really wanted him to be.

"No he won't. Don't worry this is going to be good for you." He promised as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the cups ping away from her body. When her upper body was bare he picked her up and placed her in the center of the large bed, following her down so he didn't have to break the kiss he initiated. He followed her down until he was lying along her body, his touching hers in all the places she desperately needed to be touched.

"Damon.. inside me now. Please." She pleaded as she ground her hips up.

"This is going to be intense baby. You're going to come more times than you ever have before." He warned her as he continued paying attention her to upper body with his lips and mouth. He sucked pebbled nipples into his mouth and laved at them with his tongue, he touched every bit of her he could reach with his tough hands.

"I'm okay with that. I haven't had you in too long." Elena pleaded arching against him again. He pulled away from her and pulled off his shirt and shucked off his pants before rejoining her on the bed. Before he got back on top of her he pulled her panties from her body leaving her completely bare for his viewing pleasure. He spread her legs far enough apart to accommodate his body.

"Are you still flexible?" He asked curiously as he ground against her entrance but never entering her.

"Try me and find out?" She told him with a naughty smirk on her face. He took her left leg and placed it over his shoulder before grabbing the other one and moving it over his other shoulder and pressing down. Her legs went towards her chest and the expression on her face didn't change, no discomfort at all.

"Good, still flexible I see." He said pulling back enough so he could grab his erection and place it at her entrance. He slid inside her deep, pushing until her knees were touching her chest.

"Oh God, I've missed you inside me." Elena moaned as he sank balls deep inside her. His balls rested against the curve of her ass and she couldn't wait until he started fucking her hard, so they would bang against her on every thrust.

"This is going to be hard. Your first orgasm has got to be quick." He told her seriously.

"Oh yes." She agreed wholeheartedly. She was already nearly ready to come, after just being with him all evening without him ever really touching her. The kisses they shared before they went for dinner was enough to set her blood boiling but it throughout the rest of the evening the need never sated. He smiled at her readiness for him to fuck her before he pulled almost all the way out and sank back in faster than before. He repeated the action, faster this time and quickly fell into a rhythm that had Elena calling out his name in ecstasy.

"Damon oh my God. Damon." Elena chanted out as he fucked the living daylights out of her.

"Come for me baby." He urged her. He had a number imprinted in his mind about how many times he wanted to make her come before he let himself come.

"Mmmm. God." Elena moaned when she exploded around him. He kept his thrusts going until her body calmed down .

"Are you ready for round two?" He asked as he flipped her over onto her stomach and immediately plunged inside her once again. He intended on making it good for her, while doing everything in his power to make sure he didn't come early. Elena screamed at the different penetration from last time. She was much tighter this time around which was hell on his insistence to not come until he wanted to. She screamed as he took her as hard as he took her before from behind this time. Elena buried her head in the pillow as she screamed. He absolutely loved it when she screamed for him, it was the most primal way she could tell him he was doing his job right.

She didn't think she could take another orgasm so soon, but as she often was with Damon, she was proven wrong. She could feel her body winding up for another climax and even when it hit she wasn't expecting it. Her fluids gushed out of her as she erupted like a dam.

"Damn that was good." Damon said pulling out still sporting an insanely uncomfortable hard on.

"I don't think I can take anymore." She pleaded with him. Her entire body completely wrung out with the force of her

orgasms. He had already given her two completely incredible orgasms and she wasn't sure she could take a third.

"One more then. Just one more. I have to come." He insisted.

"Alright one more." She agreed as she lay down beside him again. This time he turned her over on her side and he lay

down behind her.

"Can we go soft this time. I don't think I could take it rough again tonight?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Of course." He said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back against him. He positioned her so he could just slide in. Her wetness made it simple for him to slide within her walls once again. Once he was fully seated he started moving at a slow and steady pace while fondling her breasts with his hands. She took one of his hands that were on her breasts and laced her fingers with his laying it flat on her stomach.

"I love you Damon." She told him as he continued moving within her walls, desperately fighting for his own orgasm. He knew it was imminent.

"I love you too. Are you close, I don't think I can hold out much longer." He told her as he could feel his release getting closer and closer.

"Yes, just a little bit more." She told him as she brought the hand that she held down to her pussy. He knew exactly what she needed, so he started tracing his finger around her over-sensitive clit. His efforts paid off and she fell headlong into another intense orgasm. This time Damon let himself fall over the edge with her, spilling deep inside her and calling her name out into the nape of her neck. He kept pumping his hips into hers until the waves of his orgasm subsided.

"Oh my God. I love you so much." He breathed after the waves subsided and he collapsed into the bed. Elena rolled over and let a laugh escape her lips.

"That was insane. We've never done that before." Elena laughed.

"No we haven't. It was so worth withholding my orgasm for that long though." Damon told her stretching out his long lean muscles in the king sized bed they shared when she was home from school.

"I love you too, for the record." She told him rolling over until her head was on his chest.

"That's good. Baby you have to try to come more often. That was too long." He told her nuzzling his face in her hair.

"You could always come and visit me while Jeremy is in school sometimes. That's always an option." She reminded him.

"That's true. Either way we were apart for far too long." Damon told her.

"Let's try not to be apart for that long again." She suggested as she heard the front door open downstairs signalling Jeremy's

return to the house.

"Just in time huh? You very nearly broke your promise to your brother." Damon told her laughing.

"But we didn't, that's all that matters." Elena reminded him as she snuggled deeper into the plush bed and went sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go as requested a second chapter to this. Its a little bit longer this time and has a little more than smut. I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know what you think._

* * *

The sun slanted through the window brightly the next morning causing Elena to wake up with a slight groan. She rolled over onto her back and stretched out her long limbs,loosening up muscles that she had used the night before. She turned her head and saw Damon still sound asleep beside her. The man really could sleep like the dead when he wanted to. With a smirk on her face she slowly and silently rolled over so she was facing him. It wasn't too often that she had the chance to play with him before he woke up. With a devilish smirk she pulled the blanket away from his body. Surprisingly enough he didn't move. He stayed just as asleep as he was when she woke up. He didn't even stir. She smirked in response and slid down the bed until she was level with his hips. She knew he would wake up the second she touched him so she worked carefully. She raised herself up enough so she didn't have to touch him before she was ready. She wanted him to wake up with her lips wrapped around his morning erection, which was surprisingly almost at full tumescence. She wondered idly just what he was dreaming about. When she darted her tongue out to tease his length, his entire body jolted off the bed and he let out a strangled moan.

"Elena." He groaned.

"Shh, let me take care of you." She whispered from under the blanket.

"Jesus." He groaned as she made herself more comfortable down there and crawled between his legs not worried about waking him up anymore.

"The name is Elena." She teased and he rolled his eyes in response, not that she could see it. Before he could respond again she wrapped her hand around the base of his erection and enveloped the rest of him in her mouth.

"Oh God." He moaned as she laved her tongue around the sensitive head of his hard dick. He honestly didn't know when she gotten so good at sucking on him like that.

"You like that baby?" She asked knowing full well that he did. She just liked the praise that came from him answering. He grunted something that sounded affirmative and she smiled against his length. Pleased at his enthusiastic response she started sucking on him harder than before. She put even more effort, intent on driving him to the edge as quickly as she could. She loved it whenever she could beat her own personal best in pursuit of his orgasm.

"Oh God, almost there." He groaned as he flexed his hips upward as she sucked. Elena loved sucking him off and she wanted to do it every day, even twice a day if she could. She sucked on him with reckless abandon until he groaned and released down her throat in thick milky spurts. His chest heaved as he went through the waves of pleasure.

"How was that?" She asked cockily when she had taken absolutely everything he could give her.

"Holy fuck." His only answer was.

"I'm glad I could make you not even able to string together complete sentences." Elena laughed happily. She crawled back up the bed and rolled onto her side so she could look him in the eyes.

"You really are quite talented, Elena Gilbert. You're the only woman that I have ever been with that could make me incoherent." He complimented.

"Coming from you that's an amazing compliment." She approved.

"Now I think you should let me repay the favour." He suggested between kisses to her collarbone.

"I don't think so. We don't have that kind of time this morning. We can't be doing this when Jeremy wakes up." Elena demurred.

"The kid can sleep all day. I want to taste you." He insisted as he tried to move down her body.

"No Damon." Elena stated firmly as she wound her hands through his hair and pulled him back up to her level.

"Oh come on. No harm would be done if I just enjoyed you a little bit and then fucked you." He argued hopefully.

"Maybe later, but not right now. Right now you're going to make lazy morning love to me before we go downstairs and make pancakes." She told him.

"You've really got my whole morning planned out. What if I didn't want to get out of bed at all today?" Damon asked innocently.

"It's not an option. We need to make my brother breakfast." Elena told him.

"He's a teenager. He's more than capable of pouring himself a box of cereal." Damon insisted

"But I don't feel like he should have to today. I want to get up and make him some pancakes. Well I want you to make the pancakes. But the point is, he should be able to have a good breakfast today considering I'm only here for a couple days before I have to leave again. I promise, we'll have more than enough time in this bed." Elena promised him.

"There is never enough time in this bed. We could stay here twenty-four hours of the day and I'm pretty sure it still wouldn't be enough." Damon shook his head.

"I think it would be too much. You need to get out and do things in order to be happy. Not that I wouldn't' be happy spending inordinate amounts of time in this bed with you. Or any bed for that matter. Which is why you need to take a weekend and come to visit me. We could spend the whole weekend in bed. Here we can't because I need to spend time with Jer too." Elena suggested.

"Ugh fine you're right. Sadly enough it's not all about me no matter how badly I want it to be. We should take care of your little brother." He sighed dismally. It was clear he wasn't happy about that idea.

"We don't have to get up just yet. We still have some precious time to be together." Elena told him gripping his bicep when he tried to get out of the bed.

"Oh we do now do we?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"That we do." She agreed, telling him with her expression that she wanted just what he was offering.

He rolled her onto her back and followed her down so he was lying between her thighs that had just fallen open of their own accord to accommodate him. It was like her body knew exactly what to do when he was around her. She was programmed to be whatever he needed her to be and he was the same for her.

"Lazy morning sex. We don't need Jeremy hearing anything from his room." Elena whispered into the skin of his neck as he kissed down her chest.

"It's not going to keep you quiet though. You're never quiet." He said back to her.

"I can' be quiet if I really have to. I've just never had to." She shrugged as he kissed his way down her sternum and towards her belly button.

"I don't believe you." He whispered against her belly. Tired of his teasing already she grabbed his hair and pulled him back up so she could kiss his lips.

"You should. I can be quiet. I'll prove it." She said kissing him hotly without making a ton of noise.

"By the way you really need to stop yanking on my hair this morning. I like my hair and I don't need you ripping it out of my skull." Damon told her but there was a smile on his face so she knew she was forgiven.

"I'm sorry. You should behave better." She argued.

"You don't want me to behave better. You like it when I'm bad." He teased her as he nudged her opening with the tip of his cock which was deliciously hard against her sex.

"I like it when you're bad in bed, I'll admit." She sighed as he slid his cock through her folds, making sure it hit her clit on the way.

"You also like it when I'm bad elsewhere too. You like having the privilege to slap me." He corrected her.

"No I don't. I really don't like it when you're bad like this in bed though." She whined as he worked her higher and higher without ever entering her.

"You want me inside you, don't you?" He asked rhetorically. He knew that answer to the question but he knew him questioning would earn him one of those annoyed looks that he couldn't get enough of. Sometimes he irritated her just to get one of those looks from her.

"Don't ask stupid questions Damon." Elena muttered with the look that Damon liked on her face.

"Is that a no?" He asked with a broad smirk on his face as he pulled back again and slid his cock through her folds.

"Haha, very funny." She muttered with a glower on her face. He had already had a orgasm, but she was desperate for one.

"Alright, alright I'll put it inside you." He promised her as he positioned himself at her entrance. She held her breath in anticipation as she waited for that first inch to enter her. When he pushed in, she released the breath she was holding and waited as he filled her inch by glorious inch.

"Oh thank God." She moaned as he filled her perfectly. There was no feeling better than having Damon Salvatore inside you, Elena was certain about that. She was also relieved that she was the only girl who got to experience that feeling now.

"You like that?" He asked knowing full well that she did. He figured turn about was fair game especially with the way she questioned him when she was sucking him off.

"God yeah." She moaned as se let him claim her body fully. He always filled her almost too full but she would never complain. He just felt so damn good. His thrusts were slow but measured, they always went so perfectly deep. Deep enough to make her toes curl. She gripped his shoulders with a firm grip as he ravished her. They maintained eye contact through it all, his blue gaze never once leaving her brown one. It made the connection even more startlingly intense.

"Baby I'm close." She moaned when she clamped her internal muscles around his cock.

"Oh God keep doing that. It felt so fucking good." Damon insisted at the feel of her walls clamping tightly around his dick. She repeated the action again and again, watching as every time she did it Damon's eyes fell closed.

"I'm going to come so hard if you keep doing that." He whispered against the soft flesh of her neck.

"Maybe that's the plan." She teased as she kept doing it, wanting him to fall over the edge with her. It was always more intense when they were coming at the same time. Not that it ever wasn't intense between the two of them. He thrust a couple more times before Elena went over with a silent scream. Her eyes were pressed shut as her entire body trembled with the intensity. Damon followed her over the edge after just two more deep thrusts. He spilled inside her but kept pumping his hips the entire time.

"God damn that was good." Damon sighed blissfully after he finished. He rolled over and pulled Elena against his chest.

"You're spooning me." She teased.

"Oh I know. I like being this close to you, especially since you have to leave me again tomorrow. You can't tell anyone that I like to cuddle though. I need to maintain my bad ass persona" Damon whispered into her hair.

" I won't tell a soul. I don't want to leave you but I have to. Education and all." She sighed.

"I know you don't want to. We'll make it work, we always do." He whispered kissing her shoulder.

"That's why I'm happy it's you I'm in love with. We always make it work no matter what. I don't have to worry about it not working out when I'm with you." She told him. He didn't respond he just pressed another kiss to her shoulder, showing without words how her words affected him.

"We should probably get up at some point,especially if you want to feed your little brother." Damon sighed not anywhere ready to get out of the luxurious bed.

"We can stay like this for a little while longer. I haven't heard him up and about yet." Elena denied.

"We could take a long hot shower together." He suggested.

"Let's just stay like this a little longer. When Jeremy gets up, we'll get up." Elena told him, burrowing back into his arms even more than before.

"Sounds good to me." He said kissing her once more.

The couple briefly closed their eyes again when Jeremy barged into the room.

"You guys had better be decent because I want breakfast." Jeremy insisted covering his eyes against seeing anything he didn't want to see.

"We're as decent as we're going to get right now. Everything of importance is covered." Damon told him rolling his eyes. Jeremy reluctantly uncovered his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm hungry and I don't want cereal. Damon doesn't let me cook in the off chance that I burn his house down. So that means you have to get up and feed me something good." Jeremy told them.

"Fine, just give us a few minutes. I need a shower to fully wake up." He told him.

"Just meet us downstairs Jer, we'll be down in a little while." Elena told him and Damon smirked. It was clear she was still intent on sharing his shower with him.

"Just no funny business. I'm not getting any less hungry here." He told them as he quickly walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"You heard him mister. No funny business." Elena pointed at him. Damon laughed and shook his head as he got out of the bed gloriously naked.

"You wouldn't object if I tried out funny business." He told her as he walked into the bathroom. Elena got up and followed him, thinking that there weren't too many things better than a naked Damon Salvatore. He certainly was a fine specimen and he was all Elena's.

"Probably not, but I do have a hungry teenager downstairs. We should really get into the shower so we can feed him." Elena said as Damon started up the shower.

'Fine, you win. But we are coming back up here tonight."He told her.

"Of course we are, we do have to sleep you know." She teased him.

"You know exactly what I meant." He said glaring at her.

"I know. I think we should spend tonight in that bathtub of yours with a bottle of champagne or wine, whichever you have on hand." Elena suggested.

"That actually sounds perfect. We can go out and buy the perfect bottle for the occasion." He nodded.

"What exactly is the occasion?" Elena asked curiously as she stepped into the shower behind him.

"Your last day here until you can finally come back." He told her with a frown on his handsome face.

"Well we just have to make it count. I still think you should come visit me too." Elena told him.

"I will definitely. We can't go this long without each other again. It's bad for our health." He told her seriously as he grabbed her body wash from the ledge and squirted some onto her shower pouf.

"I agree." She nodded her head as he ran the pouf down her body tenderly. As much as she loved the rough, passionate version of Damon, this tender version was nearly tied. She honestly didn't know which part she loved more, both sides made up this incredibly perfect and complicated man. While he was washing every inch of her body with care, she lathered up some shampoo in her hair before moving slightly to rinse it out. When they were finished with her, she grabbed his body wash and the cloth and started washing him in the same way he washed her. She didn't miss even a single inch of his body while he washed his hair.

"Are you finished?" Elena asked when she put the cloth back.

"We'd better stop before we don't get out of here for a while." Damon agreed as he shut off the water and reached out for the towels he put on the heated towel rack before they got into the shower. He handed one to Elena and she took it wrapped it around herself. Damon wrapped his around his waist and walked to the mirror. Elena went to stand next to Damon and he handed her her toothpaste and toothbrush. They looked like the perfect picture of domesticity as they stood side by side brushing their teeth.

A little while later they came downstairs looked refreshed and happy.

"I'm making pancakes, you better be fine with that." Damon said to Jeremy who was sitting on the couch playing his Xbox again.

"Pancakes are cool." Jeremy called back not paying too much attention.

"I wasn't giving you an option. Even if you said you hated them you were still getting them." Damon told him as Elena hopped up onto the counter while Damon grabbed the stuff to make pancakes.

"I like a man who knows his way around a kitchen." Elena told him with a smirk on her face.

"That's good. I happen to know my way around a kitchen." He told her walking over to where she was sitting to kiss her briefly. But a kiss that was meant to be brief turned into more. Tongues tangled and hands groped everywhere they could reach.

"Excuse me... hungry teenager here." Jeremy called with a annoyed glare on his face.

"Sorry." Elena apologized pushing Damon away from her and hopping down from the counter. Damon shook his head and went back to the batter he was supposed to be creating. He tossed a couple handfuls of fresh blueberries into the batter and mixed it all up. As far as it went pancakes were probably the easiest thing he ever made. Elena walked out of the kitchen and sat down beside Jeremy.

"I never walked into anything like that between you and Stefan." Jeremy noted still mostly focused on his game.

"I never loved Stefan the same way I do Damon." Elena told him shrugging.

"I've never seen you like this before. It makes me happy, even if he is a sarcastic jackass 99% of the time." Jeremy told her, knowing that he would listen to their conversation even while pretending that he wasn't.

"I want you to be happy to Jer. You need to live your life without worrying that something could go wrong." Elena told him honestly.

"I'll try for you." Jeremy promised. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Damon called them in for pancakes.

"You guys sure you don't want me to stay home? I'm more than happy to stay here and play Call of Duty." Jeremy insisted as everyone got ready to go out.

"Of course not. Come spend some time with your big sister Jer." Elena insisted.

"But I don't know, shouldn't you guys like want to go out on a date or something like that?" Jeremy asked.

"We're already having a date tonight, and we don't even need to go out to do it." Damon told him.

"Oh God, I have to plans tonight." Jeremy wailed.

"Don't worry you won't hear anything. It just involves a bottle of wine which we're going to buy, and his bathtub." Elena assured him.

"Yeah, nothing too kinky." Damon told him smirking.

"Ew. But why am I coming with you to buy wine?" Jeremy asked.

"We're not only going out for wine. We're picking up a few groceries so you can eat while I'm gone. And we're having lunch before we find something fun to do with our time." Elena told him.

"So basically come sort of makeshift family outing?" Jeremy questioned, not sure how he ended up with the strangest family going. He was a vampire hunter, his sister was a vampire and his sisters boyfriend was a vampire who most hunters would give their lives to kill. Damon wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with and had even killed him on occasion.

"If you want to call it that go ahead." Damon shrugged, being taken aback at Jeremy sort of calling him a member of their

family.

"Well it is what it is isn't it? You and Elena are the only family I have as sad as that sounds." Jeremy argued.

"I don't think it sounds sad at all. It took us a long time to get to where we are. I finally have someone I can depend on all the way." Elena argued taking Damon's hand in the center console of the car.

They drove downtown and parked in front of a large strip mall that had just opened up in Mystic Falls.

"Let's go buy a bottle of champagne then we'll go elsewhere." Damon said as they walked into a liquor store.

"Know what? I'm never going to be at the legal age to buy alcohol." Elena noted as they walked in.

"Compulsion is an amazing thing." Damon responded as they walked to the back of the store. They appraised each bottle until they found one that Damon deemed appropriate.

"It's a good year." He said as they walked to the front. He didn't even bat an eye at the exorbitant price of the bottle.

"You do realize how much that cost you right?" Jeremy asked as they walked out.

"I know but it's for your sister, I spare no price when it comes to her." Damon said as they walked down the sidewalk to a clothing store.

"Can we go in there? I need some new clothes and I'm sure Jeremy does as well." Elena asked.

"Sure, I hate clothes shopping." Damon said.

"Which explains why you wear the same outfit every single day." Jeremy muttered.

"It's not exactly the same everyday. I just have my colour scheme and I stick to it." He said following the siblings into the store.

"You don't have to come in. You can go elsewhere or wait in the car." Elena suggested with her hand on his chest.

"I'll stick around. I like the idea of watching you try on clothes." He told her and Jeremy rolled his eyes in response.

"You are so whipped." He muttered under his breath.

"So what? If you could find a girl half as good as your sister you would be whipped too." Damon stated as they went into the women's section.

"I'll be over here looking at something other than chick clothes." He said going into the men's department.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are your plans tonight?" Elena asked Jeremy when they got back to the Boarding House several hours later.

"Probably just hanging out with my Xbox in the living room." Jeremy shrugged.

"Oh, we could hang out with you tonight instead if you want." Elena offered.

"No, it's your last night here. You should be all romantic with your boyfriend." He told her smiling.

"I should spend some of it with you too." Elena fretted. She didn't want her brother to think that she didn't care about him.

He didn't need to think that she was only here because of Damon.

"Well then hang out with me now and then after dinner go upstairs with him." Jeremy suggested.

"That'll work." Elena decided as she sank into the couch beside Jeremy.

The two siblings played video games while Damon worked in the kitchen, intent on making up for last night supper with something truly incredible.

"Come and eat." He called.

"Let's see what he put together." Jeremy said pausing the game and following Elena into the kitchen. Together they walked into the kitchen and found an elaborate pasta dish before them.

"At least it didn't set on fire this time." Jeremy noted as he sat down.

"That's because I wasn't distracted by the sexiness that is your sister." Damon retorted.

"Don't call my sister sexy at the dinner table Damon. That's just disturbing." Jeremy remarked.

Later that evening after spending a couple hours with Jeremy, Elena followed Damon up to his bedroom.

"I really don't want you to go tomorrow." Damon told her as he ran water in the deep freestanding tub.

"I don't want to go either." She said carrying the ice bucket with the champagne over to a little table he had set up next to the tub. She grabbed the champagne glasses and put them on the table too before starting to undress. He mimicked her actions until he was fully naked. He climbed into the bathtub and sat back so she could sit between his legs. He started massaging her muscles right away and she sank into his embrace as he worked out knots she didn't know she had.

"That feels so good." She told him dropping her head forward so he could get to her neck easier.

"You're tense." He told her as he worked her muscles.

"I didn't know about it. I've been completely relaxed since I got here yesterday." She told him.

"I'm thinking it's because of your classes and worrying about Jeremy constantly." He told her.

"You're probably right. You're always right. I just wish I didn't have to go back to school. I think it's so selfish of me to

want to go back. I'm supposed to be here taking care of my brother." Elena worried.

"I'm taking care of your brother, you don't have to worry about him. I would never let anything happen to him." Damon vowed.

"I know that. But you and I are the only family he has. He's the only actual family I have left so I can't stand the idea of anything happening to him." Elena distressed.

"Nothing will happen to him. I would die before I'd let anyone else ever hurt him." He told her squeezing her to his chest.

"I know you would. That's what worries me. I couldn't live in a place where you don't exist either. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He whispered against the side of her neck.

"I think we should stop with the death talk. Do you want some champagne?" She asked turning slightly.

"Sure." He nodded his head as he let her move to get some champagne. She poured them each a flute and handed one to him before resting comfortably against his chest. He wrapped his arms around each other and for once neither of them even thought of having sex. They were just comfortable and happy the way they were.

They sipped champagne until the bathwater grew cold. They then got out and walked back into the bedroom where they slipped between the sheets on the king sized bed.

"Are you tired?" He asked her.

"No, I want you to make love to me once more." She told him rolling over to face him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said as he rolled her onto her back, hovering over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Elena woke up with a sigh. Caroline would be there in under an hour.

"It's time to get up isn't it?" Damon asked without even opening his eyes.

"I don't want to, but I have to get ready to go." Elena said unhappily.

"I don't want you to go." He told her sitting up, deciding on honesty.

"Then I won't. I'll call Caroline and tell her that I can't go back." She told him happy that he was telling her how he felt about it.

"But you have to. I don't want you to but I have to let you go back. You need to get everything you want in life that you can still have. You want to be normal, and going to college is normal. As much as I hate the idea of you being away from me, I have to let you go." He told her facing her.

"I love you." She whispered leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too. We should get up and get dressed. You should probably spend some time with the brat before you go." He told her as he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of lounge pants. He sat down and waited while Elena put some clothes on, then they walked downstairs together.

"Are you ready to go?" Jeremy asked from the living room where he was eating a bowl of cereal in front of the TV.

"As ready as I can be." She said sitting down beside him.

"Hey, Damon and I will be fine. I'll make sure he behaves." Jeremy assured her which was enough to make her laugh.

"I think it's supposed to be him making sure you behave." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's the one who has behaviour issues not me." Jeremy alerted her.

"Maybe so." Elena allowed as she gestured for him to come sit down next to her. When he sat down, Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder needing to be as close to her as he could before she left again.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later Damon sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Caroline." He said in greeting.

"Damon." She responded as Elena and Jeremy walked to the door.

"I'll see you when I can get away again Jer." Elena said hugging her brother.

"Try to have some fun while you're gone." He told her hugging her tight.

"I'll try." Elena promised as she broke the hug and walked over to Damon.

"Call me tonight when you get home." He told her hugging her.

"I will. Come and see me soon. I'm going to miss you so much." She told him burying her face in his chest.

"I will get there as soon as I can. Don't fall in love with some college jock while you're gone." He told her playfully, but she

could hear the vulnerability behind the words.

"Don't fall in love with anyone here while I'm gone." She told him.

"Impossible. You have sole possession of my heart." He reminded her.

"You're the only one that has my heart too. I'll see you soon." She told him reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her back ardently. A couple minutes later Caroline cleared her throat and the couple pulled away.

"That was uncomfortable, but we have to go." Caroline said.

"Alright. I'll talk to you both soon." She said.

"I love you." He told her as he stood at the door as the girls walked away.

"I love you too." She responded as she got into the car beside Caroline. Elena watched behind her until the Boarding House disappeared from sight, unable to wait until the next time she would be home again.


End file.
